


Confession

by carcrashheart (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/carcrashheart





	Confession

Armin opened his locker, and something fell out. Assuming it to be a stray index card from his study set, he hastily picked it up and shoved it into his pocket. He quickly stuffed his physics textbook into his backpack and ran to his classroom as the late bell rang.

He walking into the classroom, and went to his usual corner at the back. He waved to Eren in the desk next to his, and hurriedly sat down and pulled out his notes. The teacher began furiously scribbling on the board as she gave the lecture, and Armin neatly organized her writing into a comprehensible outline in his notebook. Every once in a while, he’d look over at Eren, hoping to exchange a silly look, but the entire time, Eren was fixed at staring ahead. He didn’t even appear to be listening to the lecture; he seemed very nervous. Armin wanted to ask him what was bothering him, but decided to push the thought away to listen to the lesson.

The last bell rang, and as Armin was shuffling his notes into his backpack, Eren jumped out and ran for the door calling out, “Meet me by the tree!”

Armin sighed, and followed him out the door. In the hallway, Eren was nowhere to be found.

Armin trudged up the hill to the small orange tree that he and Eren had planted just the month before. They often came to this hill to do homework, talk, eat sandwiches, and generally enjoy each other’s company. Eren was sitting cross-legged next to the tree, picking at the grass and looking very distracted.

"Hey!" Armin called out to him, and Eren’s head snapped up toward him. Eren gave a sheepish smile and waved back.

Armin sat down next to Eren, and started pulling his binder out from his backpack. “We have to study for that math test in a few days, Eren, and…” Armin was distracted by Eren nervously staring at him.

"Uh, Eren, are you okay? I mean, if you’re having trouble in math, I can always—"

"Did you see it?"

What the hell was he talking about?

"Uh, see what?" Armin questioned, a little confused and even more curious.

"You know. The thing."

Armin sighed. “Eren, I really don’t know, hence my asking. What was I meant to see?”

Eren flushed a bright red. “I, uh. Fuck, I must have put it in the wrong locker.”

Locker?

"What did you put in the wrong locker?" asked Armin, but even as he did, he remembered the flash card that had fallen out of his own locker.

He scrambled for the paper in his pocket and pulled it out to find that it was not in fact a flash card, but a small peach-colored envelope. Eren blushed and turned his face away from Armin.

Armin tore open the envelope, scared yet excited of what lay ahead. In it, was a neatly folded up sheet of paper. He pulled it out and gingerly unfolded it.

_Dear Armin,_

_Where do I even begin? By the time you finish this letter, you’ll either be weirded out or relieved. Hopefully the latter, but most likely the former._

_Well, here goes nothing._

_I love you._

_I love you more than our tree loves water. I love you more than the planets love the sun._

_Since we were young, seeing your face, hearing your laugh, holding your hand filled my heart with love._

_I know after this letter, things between us will never quite be the same again, but isn’t life all about taking risks? Being with you is all I want, all I’ve ever wanted._

_Even if we just stay friends, it would be my pleasure to be your friend._

_I’ll love you always._

Armin looked up from the letter to see Eren still hiding his face in his hands, embarrassed.

"Oh, Eren," breathed out Armin, taking Eren’s face in his hands and raising his heads to look Eren in his emerald eyes.

"I love you too."

And they kissed.


End file.
